There are no prior or parent applications to which the instant invention relates.
There is no federally sponsored research and development to which the instant invention relates.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to those particular devices suitable for storing fishing tackle and cold foodstuffs at one and the same time.
2. Prior Art
There is herewith submitted an Informational Art Statement with regards to arguably related art that however does not anticipate the instant invention.
1. A Brief Description of the Invention
The instant invention consists of a cabinet component. The lid of the cabinet is bipartite. An inferior part of the lid serves as a place to sit available to a fisherman, and a superior part thereof is a back support device for the benefit of sitting fishermen. The bottom side of the inferior part of the lid is characterized by the presence of insulating material such as cork. The inner aspect of the cabinet component is a hollow and everywhere lined with such insulating material serving the purpose of holding food and beverages within an insulated compartment. A plurality of drawers on each side of the cabinet component serve to hold various items of paraphernalia essential to the conduct of a fishing enterprise such as hooks, flys, extra reels, pole-line, etc. Within the cabinet component at upper anterior corners thereof are each of two cupholders that slide into and out of the body of the cabinet component. A fishing pole holder is attached to the front side of the cabinet component. On the outside of the cabinet component there is to be found a pair of velcro hook and strapping units that serve to hold a fishing pole in place before and after the occurrence of an actual fishing undertaking. There are four corner legs found at the base of the cabinet component. Each leg has a centrally positioned threshold non-through hole into which a screw, the base of which tapers to a sharp point can be threaded.
2. An Object of the Invention
The instant invention is very useful to fishermen who wish to store their tackle and their rod as well as their food and beverages to be ingested during the course of a fishing trip in only one container in the interest of advancing consideration of efficiency and simplicity of carriage. It is also very useful for purposes of enabling them to have their poles held for prolonged periods of time during the course of such a trip, to wit, dependably, for as long as they wish. Cupholders built into the instant invention serve to militate against beverage spillage upon uneven ground next to a brook or stream or lake. Finally, the instant invention is not only useful and unquestionably unique, since, given the capabilities of the spike ended screws that are threadably receivable by the legs of the cabinet component, the instant invention can be used not only adjacent lakes, brooks or streams in warm weather but also on ice in very cold weather.
Respectfully submitted, in view of the foregoing, the instant invention is not only new and unique, but is also unquestionably useful as well.